


The Hidden Sunshine

by Silver_Flair



Series: Pay Back [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: He didn't know where this came from, but he was gonna use it.





	The Hidden Sunshine

     It was a normal day in Konoha, slightly hot, and filled with the sounds of laughter. Of course, being a ninja village, there was also the occasional boom of a jutsu of in the distance. Nothing strange about it, even the sounds of laughter as an orange flash ran past them leaving laughter in its place. Even more normal were the sneers aimed at his back, and the Chunin running after him.

     Naruto laughed in delight as he ran down the streets, running in a confusing, never ending, mix of twists and turns to try and shake them off his tail. He had managed to sneak into Chunin building and set some paint bombs. The unsuspecting ninja’s had fallen into his trap, and were covered in a colorful array of orange, red, and yellow. 

     The five Chunin who fell victim to his glorious prank were filled with rage, especially since he couldn’t contain himself at the sight, and had burst into laughter at the sight. His laughter had given away his position on the ceiling, were he was hanging onto light with a camera in his left hand.

     With a tremble, and a scream of “Naruto!” they had lept towards him in anger. Only his finely tuned reflexes, created from avoiding the hands of adults for much of his childhood, had saved him from certain doom. 

_      He had to admit, these Chunin were giving him a run for his money. It had been awhile since one of them had kept on his trail for more than five minutes, much less five of them. The only ones who could keep up with his where some Jonin, and the anbu. _

     He takes a quick turn into an alleyway, which led to an abandoned park no one went to. Only to skid to a halt at the sight of a large brick wall standing in his way.

_      What?! What is this doing here? This wasn’t here a week ago! Shit, what am I going to do, they’re right behind me! _

     He begins to panic, flailing his hands around as he tries to think of something.  _ I can just go another way!  _ When he turns, he sees a Chunin covered in paint land on other side of the road. With a quiet squeak he hides behind a trash can, and prays to the Gods he hasn’t been seen. Peeking his head to sneak a look, holding his breath when the other four land beside the paint covered Chunin.

     “Where did that monster go!” A Chunin covered, mostly, in red snarls.

     “When I get my hands on that freak!” Another with orange hisses. 

     “Shh! If the anbu hear what we’re planning.” One covered in yellow warns

     “They’ll stop us before we can teach that little abomination a lesson!” The Chunin covered in red and orange whispers. 

     “He’s around here somewhere, let’s split up, we’ll find him.” The Chunin covered in orange and yellow commands.

     Naruto gulps in fear, realizing that maybe he should have not done the prank to them.  _ They’re the people who like to hurt me! _

     He lets out a hiss of worry when the one covered in yellow starts to walk towards his alley.  _ What am I going to do, what am I going to do! _

     He shrinks back into the shadows, shifting from his knees to crouching on his feet.  _ Maybe I can surprise him, and get away? _ However, that plan is thrown into the trash when the Chunin takes out a kunai.  _...oh gods... this is B.A.D Bad! _

     With surprise the paint covered ninja out of the question, he can’t think of anything. Either he’s going to have to hope that the shadows hide him, and his blaring orange suit, or he’s going to need to fight a Chunin headon before he can yell the others over here. Which well, probably won’t work.

_      Curse those shop owners, I can’t get anything else besides these bright things because they jack up the prices of the other stuff! _

     That’s not to say he doesn’t love orange, he does! It’s the best color ever, right next to yellow and red. Doesn’t mean he wants to wear it everyday, or when he becomes a ninja! Even he knows wearing bright colors as a Genin is stupid, and going to get you killed. 

     He backs up further into the shadows, wedging himself as close to the trash can as he is able. As the crunching of footsteps gets closer and closer, he winces and closes his eyes.

_      Please, please, please don’t see me!  _ He knows they’re not going to kill him, no one whose ever gotten ahold of him does in the end.  _ But they always hurt me enough that I’ll remember them.  _ Against his will, tears start to build up behind his eyelid. 

     The footsteps stop on the other side of the trash can, his shoulders tensing up as the lid opens. “Tsk, not in here. Would’ve been the perfect place for trash like him.” 

     He flinches slightly as the lid falls shut with a slam. 

_      No, no, no, no, no, no! _

     Once more the footsteps start up, the crunch of rocks as the ninja turns his foot, the scrap of the shoe as it crushes the rocks together when he lifts his sandal. 

     Filled with desperation, Naruto tries on last thing. Calling his chakra to his hands, he attempts to cover himself in it. 

     The ninja stops in front of him, causing his shaking to grow. 

     “Damn it, not here either.”

Naruto freezes, filled with shock.

The ninja continues down the alleyway, checking every nook and cranny. 

“Any luck in there Takeshi?” Another ninja yells from the entry.

“None, the freak’s not in here,” The Chunin covered in yellow answers as he walks into the street. “The monster must have found a passage out.”

“Next time we see him, he’ll get it.” The other Chunin swears.

The two jump onto the roof of a nearby building, meeting up with the other three paint covered ninja. The talk a little more, giving one last glance before jumping away. They need to get the wretched paint off.

As for Naruto, he stays frozen for the next few minutes, before he slowly opens his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he glances down at himself, only to let out a shriek at the sight of nothing. 

     Instead of his body, he sees the alley’s gravel street. He lifts his hands, not able to see them, and feels for his body. He goes limp in relief at feeling his chest, relaxing back against the building behind him. 

     Closing his eyes, he feels for his chakra. Sharply inhaling when he feels it coating his body.  _ Is this what’s going on? Did my chakra make me invisible, I’ve never heard of anything like this before! _ Slowly, not use to moving his chakra like this, a peels it off his body. Feeling it reabsorb into his. 

     Opening his eyes, Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he sees his hands. Letting his head fall back to rest on the building. 

     A few minutes pass, before he starts to chuckle, grinning to himself.  _ This is it, this is my secret weapon! _ He applies his chakra to his hands, watching them disappear.  _ This will be my best prank yet. _


End file.
